Islet Rock
The Islet Rock is a location in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. It is also the place where the Water of Life can be accessed. History It is unknown of the Islet Rock's origins, perhaps it has been there since the beginning of time. It's where the Water of Life can be found. One day, a girl needed to find the water to cure her ill father. She asked the faeries and they lead her to the location. There, the girl needed a beautiful flower and a magical bird to gain access to the Water of Life. After she got what she required, she was about to take the water, when the magical bird, a swan, told her that only someone who seeks it can take the water. The girl took her father to the Water of Life and he was cured. As it turns out, the swan who warned her was a prince who was cursed to take that form. He proposed to the girl and they founded a kingdom with a swan emblem. Many centuries later, Prince Fiachra of Estadea sought out the Water of Life. He traveled the world, looking for it. After becoming friends with Princess Fionnuala and resuming his search, the Dark Prince eventually found the location of the Water of Life. Years later, he cursed his childhood friend - who is also his love - into a portrait. It was unknown when Fionnuala found out that the Water of Life is at the Islet Rock, but she knew she had to go there. However, unable to stay outside her portrait for long, she would always be unable to get to her destined location. Relevant Parable The Water of Life (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) The laughter of the little Princess shed light on the darkness in the Prince's heart. He had found his light at last. On the day the Prince departed, he gave his duckling to the Princess as a promise that they would meet again. The faeries noticed the girl and asked where she was going. She answered that she was looking for a cure for her father. The faeries were happy that the girl answered them. They had tried to greet two men who passed by before, but they were ignored by one and scolded by the other. The girl asked where she could obtain the Water of Life, the elixir that could cure all kinds of sickness and curses. It was mentioned in the faeries' song. The faeries told her the location of the Water of Life and how to get there. She needed a magical bird and a flower of eternal beauty to gain access to this secret place. The daughter faithfully followed the faeries' instructions and found the magical bird and a flower of eternal beauty. Finally, she reached the site of the Water of Life. She was about to get some water to bring back to her father when the magical bird, which was a talking swan, spoke to her. He told her that the faeries had acted out of malice, and they intentionally left out the most important part about the Water of Life: it must be obtained by the one who seeks to be cured. The girl did not give up hope. She immediately went back home and brought her father to the site of the Water of Life. The old man was cured. Suddenly, a Prince appeared, holding the flower of eternal beauty. He proposed to the girl, revealing that he had been cursed to be a magical swan. He thanked the girl for bringing him to the Water of Life so his curse could be cured. He was touched by her persistence in saving her father. The Prince and the girl got married. The kingdom they built was given a swan emblem to commemorate their love forever. Not long after that, the girl's brothers came back home. They had been tricked by the faeries and found themselves lost. Everyone lived happily ever after. Galleries Locations= Craggy Rock.png|Craggy Rock Tranquil Lake.png|Tranquil Lake Stone Chapel.png|Stone Chapel Cave Chamber.png|Cave Chamber Fiachra defeated.png|Moon Alter |-|Scenery= Islet Rock.png Blood Moon and Islet Rock.png Abandoned Wagon.png TKNT Abandoned Wagon.png |-|Concept art= PotSP MoonAltar concept.jpg Screenshot 2019-05-30 What games to play in summer(1).png |-|Depictions= PotSP HOP3.jpg|Painting of Islet Rock in Drawing Room HOP, Portrait of the Stained Princess Tower key.png|Islet Rock depicted on Tower Key, Portrait of the Stained Princess Islet Rock Emblem.jpg|Islet Rock Emblem, Portrait of the Stained Princess Map to secret cave.jpg|Islet Rock depicted on map to Secret Cave, The Knight's Name Taboo Category:Places Category:Lands Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess